For Those Who Aren't Him
by Mikkal
Summary: Logan has this thing, he would put himself in danger of anything as long as it meant he was helping someone else. And It didn't matter if he got hurt in the process. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I'd like to point out that I _do not and I never will _own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, Jr., and James Maslow.

* * *

><p>For Those Who Aren't Him<p>

Mikkal

* * *

><p>Present:<p>

He rested his elbows on the white bed and leaned against his hands that held someone else's slender, pale hand. He was trying not to think—at all—opting for letting the smooth voices of James and Kendall to wash over him without really listening.

Kendall sighed a pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is just like him, not caring that he would be hurt….At least he saved the girl, after he's healed he won't feel guilty about that."

"He'll feel guilty enough making us worry." James glanced at Carlos, who looked like he was praying, and then at the too pale Logan, who was sleeping peacefully with the heart monitor beeping regularly. "I swear I'm gonna go gray early because of him."

That made Carlos crack a grin. "That's why we love him," he said fondly.

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Kendall yelled. "What are you doing" He stared wide eyed at his friend, who was in a tree and reaching out on a high branch for the cat mewing pitifully.<p>

Chocolate brown eyes rolled. "What does it look like? I'm trying to save a cat."

"You're gonna fall," he warned the younger boy, worried.

"I just can't leave her up here." He rubbed his fingers together, trying to coax the silver tabby to him. "She'll starve."

"Your mom isn't going to be happy about this," the blonde tried again.

Logan ignored him. "Do you think you can catch her if I throw her down?"

"What?" He exclaimed. "I'm not going to _catch_ the cat…who had claws!"

The smaller boy hummed. "I don't think she has front claws. You'll only have to worry about the back ones. They're easier to avoid if you do it right."

"No!" But it was no use.

There was barely any warning before Logan leaned over and scooped up the cat then dropped her right over Kendall's head. He squeaked a little and managed to hold on to the tabby, her claws digging ever so slightly.

"See?" He grinned. "That wasn't so hard."

Light green eyes glared at him. "Says you."

"Okay." He clapped his hands together. "Now that Miss. Kitty is saved, time to get down."

The pale boy wrapped his arms around the branch and inched his way to the trunk so he could swing down to a much lower branch then another until he hit the ground. But that's not what happened.

Kendall and "Miss. Kitty" watched in horror as there was a booming crack and the branch shook dangerously before it started to tilt towards the ground at an alarmingly fast pace.

Logan yelped as he fell and screamed when he actually hit the bottom, clutching his arm and rolling off his side. Tears ran down his cheeks, his teeth coming out to bite his bottom lip hard.

"Logan!" The taller boy rushed over, not daring to let go of the cat. Logan risked his health for her! "Logan! Are you okay?"

He shook his head mutely. "I-I think my arm's bro-broken," he stuttered against the pain.

Kendall crouched down next to him, inspecting his arm closely. Even though it was the younger boy that wanted to be the doctor, all of them knew a little bit about medical care. And by the looks of things, a five year old would be able to tell his arm was broken.

It was bent at an awkward angle and blood dripped off his hand.

"I'm going to call your mom." Kendall shifted the cat to pull out his cell phone.

Logan winced but nodded. "Is-Is Miss. Ki-Kitty okay?"

He rolled his eyes. Of course Logan cared more about the perfectly fine cat and not his injured arm. "Yes, Logie. She's fine."

"Go-Good."

* * *

><p>"So, I was thinkin' before hockey you could help me with the math homework?" James asked, he shifted his book bag and ran his fingers through his hair at the same time. He glanced down at Logan who was texting something on his phone. "I just don't get it. Mr. Danzig needs to get fired, he can't teach."<p>

"Or maybe you're just not paying attention?" The pale teen hummed. He smirked at the mock hurt that flashed across James' face.

He placed a hand over his heart. "Not pay attention? Me? Why, I'd never—Logan?"

Logan was frowning, staring at something in the distance. "Hey!" He yelled, already speeding up and dropping his bag on the ground. "Leave him alone!"

James followed his path with hazel eyes and saw a bunch of football jocks beating on a kid he's seen around before. Tony something...a freshmen...Tony Wilson?

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Mitchell?" Matt Boomer sneered. He pulled Logan's collar and swung him into the lockers.

Logan's head slammed against metal, he slid down the side with his legs folding underneath him and his hand coming to the back of his head. He moaned, pulling away to see a little red speckling his fingers.

James' breath caught at the sight of blood and he came running, but he didn't get there fast enough to keep Logan from lunging forward and tackling the jock's legs, knocking him over.

"Leave the kid alone, Boomer!" Logan yelled, bring a fist up to connect with the taller dude's face.

He gasped when his friend did that, seeing a side he never saw off the rink. Despite what people thought Logan was more than willing to check someone who hurts one of his friends, whether he was allowed to or not.

Boomer punched him back, but it was weaker than usual, probably too shocked that Logan was fighting like this and that he had power behind his hits, he was a lot stronger than what people gave him credit for.

The pale teen reeled at the hit, but it did nothing than to make him land two more punches, one for the stomach and another for the face.

Sam Manson and Leon Stout tried to get in, but then James showed up. He stepped in and grabbed Logan's arms, pulling him away.

He struggled against the hold, trying to get to the thoroughly beat up Matt Boomer. "James, let go of me!" The blood leaking from his mouth made him demented. "They need to stop beating on kids younger than them!"

"Let it go Logan," he soothed, still surprised by his behavior. "You taught them their lesson. You got to Tony before anything bad happened and you beat their asses, isn't that enough?"

Logan wilted. "Fine." He turned away from James and to the freshman. "Hey man, you okay?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes! Thank you!"

"No problem." He grinned wryly. "I faced the same thing back in middle school."

Matt Boomer struggled to get up and wiped his mouth, blue eyes wide in shock as he stared at the skinny teen that he use to beat up back in middle school. When did he get so strong? So...vicious?

James smirked at the look on his face. "That's whatcha get for pickin' on someone younger than you." He grabbed his friend as the rush left him and he swayed. "Come on Logan. Kendall's gonna kick my ass for letting you do this. You're only suppose to do this on the ice."

Okay, he may have added that last part for the three jocks, to show them that Logan got like this in hockey and that they should never play if they wanted to live.

"Nah," he mumbled, dazed. "I'm fine."

James rolled his eyes. "No you're not. Let's go." They started walking away together, leaving the jocks alone and Tony Wilson heading in the opposite direction.

"At least I saved him," Logan murmured.

"Yeah," James grinned. "Ya did. Good job, Logie."

* * *

><p>"Do we really have to go the pier?" Carlos complained. "I mean, last time we were there we shot that music video for Boyfriend, the one without Snoop Dogg. What if someone recognizes us?"<p>

"Bring it on!" James ran his lucky comb through his hair, a superior look on his face. "Let the fans mob us!"

Logan laughed. "I don't think we're famous enough for that…yet." He added that last part at the look the taller teen sent him. "Yet, James. We're not famous enough _yet_."

Kendall nodded, a wide smile on his face. "Exactly…We're halfway there."

"_We're lookin' good now and nothing gonna get in the way. We're halfway there and lookin' back now I never thought I'd say…We're halfway there!_" James sang, grinning a mile wide.

The pale teen groaned. "No! Guys, please." But it was no use….they we're going to burst out in song.

"_When the chips are down down, back against the wall. Got no more to give, 'cause we gave it all,_" Kendall started out, the rest of the boys joining in at their parts—though Logan was a bit reluctant to...

Logan was laughing by the time they were done, wiping tears from his eyes. It was nice to be able to sing like this, just having fun and no Gustavo to get in the way. Just being boys...well, boys who were in a band.

"Oh hey!" Carlos exclaimed. He was pointing at a convenience store. "Let's go get some slushies!"

James groaned. "We can get some at the pier, Carlitos."

"Please Jamie?" He begged, pulling out his secret (not-so-secret) weapon: The Puppy Dog Eyes. "I really want one now. Plus, we're thirsty right this very second. Right guys?" He turned his Eyes to Logan and Kendall. "Right?"

Logan sighed and looked at Kendall for leadership, he could never resist The Puppy Dog Eyes. And by the look of things, neither could Kendall.

The tall blonde smile and nodded. "Yeah, okay. Let's go get some slushies."

"Yes!" Carlos cheered, he rushed ahead of the other boys.

James' lips twitched to a grin. "As long as they have cherry I'm good."

Logan laughed and followed the taller two into the store. He didn't particularly want a slushie, but a little snack would be okay. Something semi-healthy without being over board in sugar like the stuff at the pier would no doubt be.

He scanned the shelves, mindlessly passing over the labels. Hm, maybe he _really_ didn't want anything. Oh well, he was fine just looking around and waiting for his friends.

The sound of sniffling interrupted his thoughts, he looked to the end of the aisle and saw a young boy, probably no more that eleven, staring at a handful of money in his hand.

"Hey," he said softly. He crouched down next to the boy, careful to keep a good distance so he wouldn't scare him. "Is everything okay?"

The boy looked at him in distrust. "I'm not suppose to talk to people I don't know," he said firmly.

Logan smiled. "I'm Logan Mitchell," he offered. "You don't have to tell me your name. But since you know me now maybe I can help?"

He eyed him warily. "Dean," he sniffed. His hand clutched around his money. "My brother and I...we're running out of food...I don't have enough."

"Can I see?" Logan asked gently. He sat down on his butt and folded his legs, making sure Dean knew that if he gave him the money he wasn't going to run away with it.

Dean nodded subtly and gave him five dollars in ones and fifty six cents. "My dad didn't leave enough," he muttered, waiting to be judged.

But Logan wasn't going to judge him. He sort of knew all about what the kid was going through. "Let's see here." He pretended to count and smiled brightly. "How 'bout I help you pick out everything you need and want, you've got enough here."

"I do?" Dean asked in disbelief. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Logan willed himself not to twitch. He was lying, but he figured this kid would except him better if he lied and didn't show it. Weird, yep.

Dean shook his head and started leading Logan around the store, pointing out only the basic necessities. Food, healthy and non healthy; drinks; toiletries; the works.

"How old's your brother, Dean?" He hummed as he stared at the fogging glass that housed Green Tea, his favorite. He was thinking about getting some, but he figured he wait until he and Dean were done shopping.

The kid fiddled with his shirt. "Seven," he mumbled. "And I'm eleven."

He nodded, still not judging. Dean could obviously take care of himself, he didn't know how he knew that, it was just a feeling. "Okay. Let's get this up to the front and pay, shall we?"

"Are you sure I have enough?" Dean asked for the sixth time.

Logan grinned. "Yeah, Dean. I'm sure."

It turns out _Dean _didn't have enough but _Dean and__ Logan _did. The pale teen only had fifteen dollars on him (five for the ticket, seven for the junk food, and three for the rides) and when he was done he only had four dollars left.

"Thank you Logan," Dean said shyly. A strange turn around from before, he wasn't shy or timid then, just very wary.

"No problem." He glanced at the slushies behind the counter. "What kind of slushies do you and your brother like, Dean?"

He stared at the older boy wide eyed. "No, you can't." He wilted at the soft look he was given. "Cherry and blueberry."

Logan smiled. "Two blueberries and one cherry slushie please." He handed over three bucks and in return he got two blue drinks and a red one. "Here," he said, one of the blue ones to the kid.

"Thank you again, Logan." Dean took a sip of his drink.

"Like I said: no problem." Logan handed him the bags that held the stuff. "Here, go back to your brother. Make sure he's okay and give him a slushie."

Dean smiled. "Yes sir."

Logan watched him go with a small grin on his face.

"That was nice of you," the store clerk said.

He shrugged. "Whatever. The kid needed food, and he was young. It was the least I could do."

She smiled. "Pick anything under five bucks and I'll give it to you for a dollar." She waved her hand in dismissal. "My boss won't mind either, he's my husband so you're good."

Logan nodded. "Thanks, but I don't need anything."

She glared at him. "I saw you looking at our fridge of tea," she accused. "You want something from there, go get it."

"Fine, fine." He laughed and went to go get his Green Tea, setting the glass bottle down on the counter. "Happy?"

"More or less." She scanned the item. "Of all the teas you had to pick, you picked one of the cheapest ones. This isn't even more than one dollar. You don't owe me anything."

"No," he protested, "I can't."

"Yes you can," she replied firmly.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Carlos asked, popping up out of no where.

Logan jumped in surprise. "Carlos!" He yelped. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Nothing." The pale teen rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, I don't think I can go to the pier," he said.

"What?" The puppy dog eyes come back. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't have enough money."

"The whole thing only costs like fifteen bucks!" The younger boy exclaimed. "Why can't you go? You have that much, right?"

Logan shook his head. "Sorry. I don't."

"Why not?" James asked, coming up behind them. "You did before. You didn't get mugged, did you?"

"No." He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I didn't."

Kendall swung his arms around his friend. "Don't worry about it Logie. I was beginning to think this pier thing was a bad idea. We should just hang out at the pool today."

Logan sighed in relief. "That's sounds like an awesome plan."

"Yeah, yeah," Carlos muttered. His eyes lit up when a thought occurred to him. "I can try again with the Jennifers!"

James and Carlos walked ahead of them, chatting a mile a minute, with Kendall following and Logan close behind.

The tall blonde fell back a bit and slowed his pace so he kept in time with the shorter teen. "I saw what you did," he mumbled.

Logan shrugged. "What about it?"

"I just wanted to say that it was good," Kendall assured. "I'm not gonna question you or yell."

That made him relax...though he wasn't sure why he thought his friend was going to yell at him in the first place for helping the kid.

"Sorry I ruined you day though," he said. And he felt really bad about it. Kendall was the one who planned the whole day, and the other three went along just for him.

He smiled. "No problem. I'd rather have a kid and his brother eat and me not go to the pier than them starve while I'm enjoying myself on a ride."

Logan held out his quarter finished slushie. "You want the rest of this?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nah, it's yours."

"Take it." He showed him his Green Tea. "I've got this. It's the least I can do for ruining your day."

He rolled his light green eyes. "Dude, for the last time: you didn't ruin it." But he took the slushie anyway, to ease the guilt his friend was obviously feeling.

"His name's Dean," Logan muttered absently. "And his brother's Sam. They didn't have enough money for food."

Kendall clapped him on the back. "And you gave them that. Good job Logie."

* * *

><p>He stared wide eyed at the red marked test in front of him, tears stinging his eyes, and breath catching painfully in his chest. Logan tightened his grip; crumpling the paper but that 57 still glared at him mockingly…he failed.<p>

Logan Mitchell failed a test.

He was the smart one; the one everyone knows willdo well in school no matter what. And that's all he had going for him. Now what was he?

"Hey! Loganator!" Carlos popped up happily, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks so much for helpin' me on the test!" He brandished his test paper in the pale teen's face, the 86 shining in green ink. "I did awesome!"

Even though Logan was in mostly higher classes he always had time to help his friends, and it really paid off for them.

Logan gave him a strained smile, he was actually really happy for the younger boy but it was so hard to show it with the looming grade of his own. "No problem, glad I could help."

"And did you!" James exclaimed, Kendall not too far behind when they both walked in. "Dude, you saved my grade. Gustavo would've kicked me out for sure if I got anything lower than a C on the test and thanks to you I got a B."

"I got a low A," Kendall piped up. "Thanks man!"

It got harder to keep the tears from falling so he opted for folding his test up carefully and shoving it in his pocket.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a little bit, my head hurts." It wasn't a complete lie, his head did hurt. He turned away, heading to his room, when a sob escaped his lips.

Damnit.

"Logan?" Kendall grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, staring into watery brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing." A tear trailed down his cheek. Double damnit. He wiped it away. "Did I mention my head hurts?"

"It can't hurt that much, can it?" James raised an eyebrow.

Logan forced a smile. "Some times it can."

"Logan, tell us what's wrong?" Kendall pleaded. "Please."

Carlos looked into his face closely and something dawned in his eyes. "You had a test today too, didn't you? What did you get?"

He shook his head again. "You guys passed your own tests, mine doesn't matter."

"Bullcrap," James said. He reached behind his friend and pulled out the paper in the shorter teen's pocket. His eyes widened as he took in all of the red markings before he saw the actual grade. "Logan...how?"

Kendall looked over his shoulder and yanked Carlos over to look too. Logan squirmed in the silence that followed them seeing his...his _failure_. The guys looked at him in disbelief.

"You...you _failed_?" Carlos squeaked.

He refused to meet their eyes and nodded.

"How?" James asked again, pretty much lost for words. "You _never _fail."

Logan felt the tears come again. He felt a little pathetic, who cried over a bad grade? It was just one bad grade out of a million of good ones he was going to get later in the year. What was wrong with him?

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he buried his head in Kendall's chest, feeling even worse that he had to be comforted like this.

Kendall squeezed the back of the pale boy's neck. "Did you get a bad grade 'cause you helped us?"

"It's not your fault," Logan murmured. "I should've managed my time better. I should've been able to handle helping all three of you then studying for my own test."

Logan had higher classes than them, _harder_ classes. They should have been more aware of how hard this was going to be; juggling his work, their tutoring, Big Time Rush, and just acting like a normal teenage boy.

Jame sighed. "It is our fault. We should be able to study on our own, not ruin your grade."

"But I always help you," he protested. "This shouldn't have been any different! Help you then help myself, just like every other time."

"The tests _are _getting harder," Carlos offered. "Maybe it's time for us to fend for ourselves, if not for us then for you." A piece of wisdom that rarely came from him. He preferred to be the one to make everyone laugh, it was Kendall's job to give the speeches.

Logan pulled away. "Are you sure?" He looked at them with guilty eyes.

Kendall smacked him gently on the back of the head. "Don't give us that look. You've sacrificed enough of our time helping us, you deserve your own time."

He nodded slowly, silent for a moment. "Okay," he said eventually. "I'll stop helping you guys...so much," he added. "I'll still help you, but not as much. Okay?"

Carlos hugged him tightly. "Thanks Logie."

* * *

><p>Present:<p>

His eyes fluttered open and he surveyed the white room, squinting against the bright light. He felt a weight on his hand and he looked over to see Carlos leaning against it lightly.

Kendall noticed his was awake first. "Hey! How you feeling?" Carlos' head shot up when the blond leader spoke.

"Awful," he croaked out, throat sore. "What happened?" Logan vaguely remembered.

James smiled slightly. "You saved a little girl from getting hit by a car."

He furrowed his eyebrows. The sound of a young scream and the crunch of metal echoed in his ears. The fading pain in his body spiked again in memory.

Logan winced and moved both arms and legs, relieved to see them perfectly mobile. "What's wrong?" He asked, indicating his body.

"That's where you're lucky," Kendall said, a weight off his shoulders as he recounted what the doctor said. "The funny thing is: the car was going fast enough to kill the little girl, but since you're pretty much a full grown teenager and you hit it at the perfect angle, all you are is incredibly bruised and covered in cuts. Nothing broken and the only permanent thing will be scars."

"But the little girl," he asked. "Are you sure she's okay?"

James nodded. "Yeah. In fact, she's been asking over and over again when she can see you so she can thank you in person."

"Now?" Logan asked hopefully. He wanted to make sure with his own eyes she was fine.

The brunette stuck his head out the door and spoke a few words before walking back in. "The doctor's gonna let you talk to her for a little bit before he checks on you. I told him you'll refuse to do anything until then." He smile and nudged him gently.

Logan blushed. His face lit up as the door opened and a woman with her hair in a disheveled bun walked in, a little blond haired girl hiding behind her leg.

"Logan Mitchell?" The mother asked, at his nod she introduced herself as Jessica Faith and her daughter as Amber. "I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter, if there anything, _anything _I can do for you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing at all." He smiled. "I'm just glad your daughter's alright."

Amber chose that moment to walk up to him, hands behind her back shyly. "Thank you Mr. Logan," she said."

He smiled gently at her. "You don't need to thank me, but you're very welcome anyway."

She held out a blue, construction paper folded in half. "I made this for you! As a thank you."

Logan took it and patted next to him. Her mother hoisted her up on the bed and she snuggled against his side after being reminded that he was still hurt.

He smiled at the crudely drawn _THANK YOU MR. LOGAN! _on the front and opened it to see a rather good picture of her and him holding hands. _Thank you again Mr. Logan. You saved my life! (P.S Mommy told me your name and helped me spell!)_

"Thank you Amber." He hugged her with one arm, the other one making sure to not bend the card. "I love it."

"Yay!" She cheered.

Kendall laughed loudly at the utter happiness on the young girl's face and was glad to see Logan looking the same way.

Good job Logan.


End file.
